


Gentle Touches

by Saku801



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cock Piercing, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/pseuds/Saku801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo was reading fan letters until Natsuki showed up and shattered his peaceful thoughts. Natsuki just wanted to hug his beloved younger boyfriend, but Syo had better ideas than just receiving hugs from Natsuki. Syo wanted much more than just hugs from the other blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGenkiHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/gifts).



> This is a birthday present to a dear friend who's OTP is SyoNatsuki!  
> It's basically horny Syo and its glorious. Enjoy~!

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki bounded up to the other male who was reading fan letters on the couch in their shared room and hugged him from behind. 

"Ah, Natsuki!" Syo jumped in his seat, surprised. 

"I missed you~" the taller blond snuggled against Syo's shoulders. "Work was so tough today!" 

"I saw you this morning." Syo huffed and reach up to pat Natsuki's fluffy locks.

"And now it's evening. Have you eaten?" Natsuki asked. 

"Yeah, earlier." Syo responded as he continued to pat Natsuki's head. 

"Good~~" Natsuki moved his head and placed a kiss to Syo's cheek. 

"Did something happen today?" Syo questioned. Natsuki was overly affectionate anyways but something seemed different today. 

"I just had a rough day and want my dear Syo-chan." Natsuki placed another kiss to Syo's cheek. 

"Alright, alright. Come here." Syo wriggled out of Natsuki's grip and placed the fan letters in the table. He patted his legs for Natsuki to come sit. 

"Wahh!" Natsuki smiled and wasted to time in sitting on Syo's rather muscular thighs. His legs were on either side of the smaller boy and he gently hugged the other’s shoulders while humming. 

Syo rested his head on Natsuki's chest. He could hear the other heart beat as he reached around his body to reciprocate the hug. 

"Hey, Natsuki..." Syo said quietly. 

"Mn?" Natsuki acknowledged he was listening, as his eyes were closed and he was enjoying their moment of peace. 

"I'm kinda feeling like touching you." He came out and said it, despite the blush on his cheeks. 

"I would like it if you did." Natsuki giggled and hugged Syo tighter. 

"I can't do anything if you hold me so tight, you dummy." Syo huffed. 

"I know, but let me hug you for now." Natsuki snuggled Syo, like he was recharging himself and enjoying the warmth of the one he cared for most. 

"Seriously Natsuki, I'm getting impatient." Syo squirmed. There was only so much of Natsuki's hugs he could take. He didn't have an issue with him sitting on his lap though, it was just the hug. 

"Just a little more~" Natsuki patted Syo's head and nuzzled against him.

"How much more do I have to hint before you realize I'm horny you idiot!" Syo started to push Natsuki away so he could reach between them finally. 

"Oh... Syo-chan..." Natsuki finally let go, his cheeks a little flushed. 

"Now do you get it, Natsuki?" A somewhat flustered Syo looked into Natsuki's light green eyes with a mischievous expression. 

"I get it..." Natsuki smiled and cupped both of Syo's cheeks in his hands and tilted the younger boys head up. He leaned down to lock lips with his boyfriend passionately. Their tongues clashed together and mingled as they exchanged hot breaths. Syo's fingers made quick work of Natsuki's belt and zipper. His hands delved into Natsuki's boxers with no hesitation and began stroking the limp organ until it began to respond. 

Syo was never bashful about what he wanted when they got intimate, but it was rare for Syo to be so straight forward and ask for it. Natsuki began to lowly moan into their increasingly heated kisses. 

"So hot..." Natsuki broke their kisses, let go of Syo's face, and hurriedly threw off his shirt as Syo stroked him. The younger male didn't break eye contact with him and Natsuki became even more turned on because of it. 

"Good." Syo smirked and leaned into Natsuki's chest to plant a kiss on his beautiful muscles. 

"Ohh Syo-chan~" Natsuki cooed in delight as Syo kissed his chest more, leaving heated trails in his wake. 

Doing this to Natsuki was also arousing him to the point it was almost annoying that the older male did nothing, but he couldn't really while sitting on him, so Syo silently forgave him. He planned on bringing Natsuki to the brink then laying off until Natsuki insisted they move. This was his idea and he wasn't about to show weakness and stop it mid-way. 

Both his hands worked Natsuki's cock, one fondling his balls and the other stroking his shaft. Syo had learned Natsuki's tip was extremely sensitive and to not stimulate it too quickly. It was odd that Natsuki was circumcised, as most Japanese men were not but it didn't bother Syo. In a way it made the fact he had piercings even hotter. He had three going up the shaft, and one in the head. These piercings were Satsuki’s doing, but Syo had grown to enjoy them. Natsuki's cock was so different from others just because of those two things, as well as its large size. Syo had learned that he didn't have to be that careful of the piercings as they were the barbell type and not easy to remove. They definitely withstood during sex, which Syo enjoyed. 

"Damn... " Natsuki moaned and ground his hips into Syo's hands.

"Too good?" Syo whispered in a sexy tone, gazing up at Natsuki's flushed face as he gently bit one of his erect nipples. 

"Syo... You make me want to pummel into you, and make you melt like you are making me." Natsuki responded through shaky breaths. 

"Then do it." Syo encouraged him, but continued what he was doing with his hands. Natsuki’s cock was becoming slick with precum as Syo slowly stroked him from base to tip.

"I will." Natsuki stated and pushed himself away from Syo. He moved just enough to push Syo to the couch then adjusted his position. Syo was forced to let go of Natsuki's heavily leaking cock by this point. He roughly pulled Syo's shirt off and threw it to the floor. The pants soon followed. Natsuki didn't bother with his as he didn't need to remove them any further. Natsuki wasted no time in spreading Syo's legs wide and begun to finger his ass.  
As Natsuki stretched him, Syo pulled Natsuki in for a sloppy kiss. It was clear both of them were horny and needy. 

Syo's hole twitched around Natsuki's fingers in anticipation of what was to come. There was a drawer in the table that Natsuki opened and grabbed a bottle of lube from. He generously coated his cock and his fingers before shoving them back into the impatient blonde. Natsuki very much wanted inside of him but knew if he too quickly did so, Syo would end up hurting. 

"It's good, Natsuki." Syo wrapped his legs around Natsuki's waist and pulled him in closer. "Just fuck me." He kissed Natsuki once more. Syo wanted Natsuki so badly that he was ready to beg the other if he didn’t do it quickly.

"Mn!" Natsuki smiled as he looked down at his blushing boyfriend as their lips met. He positioned himself and slowly slid inside of the smaller teen. He let out a long moan into their heated, sloppy kiss as he felt Syo's insides against him. It was like Syo pulling him in and Natsuki loved the feeling. 

"Ahhh~" Syo breathed in ecstasy and broke their kiss as he felt Natsuki fill him. It felt particularly nice as the heads of the piercings entered him. It was something he liked about having Natsuki inside him. His small body was rather resilient and thanks to regular workouts, he had minimal issues the next day even if they were rough.

Syo reached out and grasped one of Natsuki's hands and entwined their fingers. Natsuki then began to slowly thrust so Syo could get used to his girth. Sex with Natsuki was much more sensual than with Satsuki. Natsuki was always so concerned about Syo’s well being and how he was feeling, that him cumming seemed to be the second priority. Natsuki’s touches were so caring and soft and Syo loved that about this side of his boyfriend. Satsuki on the other hand was rough and hard, to the point of treating Syo as the second priority, Satsuki would do whatever he wanted, as long as it was within Syo’s boundaries. Satsuki’s and Natsuki’s love for Syo was shared, but they definitely expressed it in a different way. There had been many times where Satsuki had teased Syo with his cock piercings, and made him beg for it. Syo found some excitement in it, but rather enjoyed the feelings of Natsuki treating the piercings as just part of his cock, and giving Syo everything.

"Natsuki~" Syo meweled as he threw his head back in pleasure. Natsuki was always so through with preparation that sex rarely hurt for Syo. He rolled his hips into Natsuki’s thrusts, making his cock penetrate deeper.

"Yes?" He looked into shining blue eyes.

"Harder." was all he said as he grinned. Natsuki obliged and began thrusting at a more natural pace. His breath was growing heavy as he came closer to his climax. He gripped Syo's hand tightly and began to stroke Syo's cock with the other. Syo could feel just how much Natsuki loved him through these actions and it made him extremely happy, to the point he could cry; yet he wouldn’t because that wasn’t manly.

Syo used his other hand to hold onto the couch. He was feeling so good it was all he could do not to scream out or to crush Natsuki’s hand with his own. He moved his hips in unison with Natsuki's deep thrusts to create a pleasing feeling for the both of them.  
Syo's moans turned into low cries as Natsuki hit his prostate over and over. He was beyond the point of being able to hold back as Natsuki pummelled into him. The piercings adding extra movement and friction inside him never failed to drive him wild either, and Natsuki loved to see how is boyfriend could melt just from his loving cock.  
There were no more words exchanged as they made love, only eye contact and touches which communicated all they needed.  
Natsuki squeezed Syo's hand tight in anticipation of his quickly approaching climax. Syo nodded and arched his back as Natsuki thrust into him hard and deep, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in. That was too much for Syo to handle and he suddenly came all over Natsuki's hand and his own chest. He let out a noise similar to a muffled wail as he came. His insides clamped down on Natsuki's cock as he gave his final thrusts before releasing deep into his lover.  
Natsuki collapsed on top of Syo with a heavy breath. 

"Love you, Natsuki." Syo whispered in Natsuki's ear as he let go of the other’s hand and ruffled his blonde locks. 

"Syo-chan is so cute~" Natsuki mused but made no moves to hug Syo again. \

"Can't you tell me I'm sexy for once?" Syo complained with a smile. 

"So sexy I can't explain." Natsuki responded, gently shifting to pull out of Syo. He pressed his lips to Syo’s hot neck, kissing it gently.

"Good." Syo let out a small laugh as he patted Natsuki's head. "You're heavy though."  
"I’ll get off soon." Natsuki said before gently biting his neck, which caused the other blonde to moan. 

"Yeah yeah..." Syo smiled. He really did love Natsuki despite all the little fights they had and how he protested when Natsuki hugged him. He actually enjoyed most of Natsuki's touches, but figured it wouldn't be manly to always accept them. Natsuki only seemed to be more persistent when he tried to push him away anyways.  
He let Natsuki lay on him a while longer before kicking him off and dragging him to the shower where they cleaned up, and also indulged more in each other’s bodies.


End file.
